Marriage Time
by Shire-Of-The-North
Summary: Faroe and Belarus are getting married. Summary of the wedding and the honeymoon. Oneshot. First time publishing such things, please be nice to me! Pairing: FarBela


It was a very nice and beautiful day, a warm breeze blowing gently passing through the streets.  
>The whole country was doing its everyday business, but one church did not. The bells were resonating through the neighbourhood, people coming in for the massive event that was taking place, some curious people taking photos of the whole ceremony.<br>There was a wedding going on.  
>The place was decorated with different shades of blue and turquoise, giving it a feel of being in the ocean. There were violets and blue roses in blue bouquets, turquoise ribbons all around, the carpets were blue as well, it was really like the ocean.<br>As it was for marriages, all nations the groom and or bride liked were invited to the first five rows, then the rest was occupied by their bosses and their ministers.  
>In the back rooms of the church, a few ladies were preparing the bride for the real thing, one of the bridesmaids crying joyful tears.<br>"Aaaah~ My little sister is getting married, I'm soo jealous~!" Ukraine smiled widely, fixing her sister's veil.  
>"She's getting married with a really handsome man too~ How nostalgic~" Hungary giggled as she fixed up the pale blonde's beautiful white dress. Since she was in a union with Austria since the XVI Century until 1918, she could relate. But this union was not political, it was as human as a normal wedding should be. The bridesmaids were also dressed in blue, white gloves reaching their elbows. Hungary had her hair in a really nice bun, and Ukraine's was decorated with a flower crown of blue flowers. Belgium smiled too, putting makeup on Belarus. Her own bandanna was blue as well.<br>"Well... I love him, so I guess it's just right to marry him instead of my brother." The Belarussian lady pouted, looking away. The day she and the Faroese man met, Bjorne was in charge of giving Russia cargo from his home and chatting with him. She was jealous and of course surprised when the other wasn't affected by her death glares. As time flew by, Belarus started to change, following her brother around less, and focusing on the slightly smaller blonde more. She started to smile, although faintly, and her insanity moments (as the others saw, she was just so angry she smiled though) were becoming so very scarce. They both started dating, and after 8 months, Bjorne proposed to her. She was so happy and accepted almost immediately, hugging the life out of her lover.  
>Natalya smiled to herself and closed her eyes, enjoying her last moments of being only a girlfriend.<p>

Meanwhile in the other room, Bjorne was fixing his own appearance, hair less messy than usual, beautiful turquoise eyes piercing like arrows his own reflection, kind and warm. His youngest brother and best man, Emil, had smiled at him too happy for his older sibling.  
>"I'm glad this all worked out well without any major family civil war." Iceland joked a bit, lighting the already nervous aura around the Faroese. "You know how Nore is always worried about us and didn't really trust Nat at first."<br>"Yeah, I know... But at least that was a week after we started dating, so I can focus on making her smile." He pet his younger brother after he fixed up his appearance. "Do you know who's the flower girl or boy and who's going to escort Natalya?"  
>"Ivan is going to escort her, the flower children are Abby and Peter."<br>"I see..." Faroe looked outside, hallway empty. He then grinned and made his greeting-promise sign to Ice (high five, bump fists, take each other's wrists and pull closer). "Let's remain friends until the end of times."  
>Both nodded with a chuckle.<p>

_

"-you're now officially husband and wife. You shall now kiss." The priest had declared, a kind smile on his elderly face. The Faroese and Belarussian nations looked at each other with a smile and kissed each other sweetly, cheered by their family, friends and bosses. Finally they were both United by marriage.  
>Bjorne took Natalya with him to the car, exiting the church, and being thrown rice as they walked to the car. Once inside they kissed again, golden rings sparkling on their right ring fingers.<br>"Who would've thought you'd look this beautiful, dear." He pet his now wife's cheek with a loving stare, making the pale blonde woman blush.  
>"SH-Shut up. You look handsome in that suit too." She pouted and looked away before smiling slightly and leaning onto her husband with a content sigh. "Besides, we're going to a tropical island for the honeymoon, I can't wait."<br>For the rest of the journey to the airport they've been talking about their future, joking around and laughing, just like they always did in their pre-marriage days. He would sometimes steal a kiss or two, or just nuzzle her and hug her close, being the happiest man, if not nation, in the whole wide world.

At the island resort in their room, the sheep nation decided to give the Slavic girl a surprise. He hugged her close and hummed.  
>"Would you want me to give you my gift of magic?" He pet her hair now, admiring how it sparkled in the lighting of the place.<br>She looked at him dumbfounded, but nodded. "Sure, as long as it's not painful."  
>Bjorne smiled, and put a finger on her forehead, chanting a spell, then pulling his hand away like if taking away a veil from her eyes. Before her, all sorts of creatures from Slavic and Nordic myths had appeared, some smiling at her and others glaring at the young man, protective of the girl. She was marvelled by such a sight, but then she suddenly felt cold. She extended her hand, and a snowflake appeared out of nowhere, shining with a gentle light.<br>"Ice and light powers, huh?" He looked at the snowflake with surprise. "Well, I didn't expect that type of power, but again, the spell selects a power element randomly."  
>"...I feel like singing Let It Go now that I have powers of ice." She chuckled and used her gift to make a moustache on Far's lips. "You old man, you."<br>"Young lady, that's not the way to treat your elders." He responded in an old man tone, making her laugh by now. "Unless you want this night to be enjoyable...~"  
>He melted the snow and started kissing her neck teasingly, making her moan slightly.<br>"D-Do as you wish you pervert." She looked away, blushing like mad, but hugging him closer. The turquoise-eyed man smirked and just continued with his ministrations, until dawn.  
>At day, Belarus woke up, still a bit sleepy and slightly pained from last night's "fun night". Although she wasn't a person to complain, she did groan slightly as she sat up, wrapping herself in the blanket. She followed the sudden, delicious smell of food towards the kitchen, and hugging the Nordic in front of her from behind.<br>"...Добрай раніцы." She mumbled, nuzzling his back next to the spinal scar. She didn't wanted to touch it, knowing that the scar still hurt. "What's for breakfast?"  
>"Goðan morgun, sweetie." His curl twitched. "I'm making scrambled eggs with bacon, would you want anything else?"<br>"Coffee will do." She hugged him close, enjoying the smell of food quite a lot. "And I want to go swimming with you after this."  
>"Aye Aye, ma'am~" He giggled and put the ready food on the plates, preparing the coffee now.<br>"Also, I think I'm pregnant." She smiled at him.

There was a silence, until a metallic sound resounded through the room, like a spoon or fork falling.

**A. N.**

Hi there~ 3

This is my first time submitting a short story / oneshot here-

I'll be posting quite a few Hetalia oneshots in here, so if you want me to make one of any pairing, please feel free to tell me! 3

I am tolerant to all pairings, even the weirdest ones. If you want to share any AU with me or something where the characters can interact, please feel fre to tell me as well. u w u

As for now that's it from me, thank you for reading such a short story-


End file.
